We Are Young
by WrecklesslyinLove
Summary: They say college is the time of your life where you find who you are. What "THEY" don't tell you is that it's a bunch of alcohol induced over-sharing, shady roommates, and embarrassment in front of the opposite sex…No? I guess it's just me then. 1st fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fic so go gently on me. I've been an avid fanfiction reader for years and wanted to try my hand at writing. As always, I own nothing and Stephanie Meyer owns it all (except these ridiculous situations...that's all me lol) Enjoy!**

FML. And while I'm at it, fuck Murphy and his stupid laws. It should have been simple. Travel from point A to point B. But of course who expects to get a flat tire in the middle of nowhere during a thunderstorm. _A fucking thunderstorm._ As a matter of fact, fuck you too stupid weatherbitch…Sunny skies my ass.

Let me not get ahead of myself, my name is Bella Swan, your average 20 year old. It had been a hell of two years, but I was finally going away for college and getting away from the hole in the ground which is Forks, Washington. It's not that Forks has been bad to me, I'm just ready to start living my life. You see, I was the genius who decided to forgo going to a state college in favor of going to community college with my now ex-boyfriend Jacob Black. It all seemed so perfect at first, and it was, until I caught him getting a blowjob from that bitch Leah who works at Pizza Hut…I guess it makes sense why we would have pizza 4 nights a week.

As a result, once I got my AA, I chose to transfer to a school on the complete opposite side of the country at the University of Florida. Sunshine State? I call bullshit on that one. The way it was pouring almost beat out Washington. The only difference was that in Washington it was a cool consistent kind of rain. In Florida, it was like a fucking hurricane. The wind was blowing, tree branches were everywhere, and it was disgustingly muggy out. I repeatedly had to wipe the inside of the windshield because it kept fogging up and I couldn't see the road in front of me.

Anyway, that is what brings me to my present situation of changing the tire on my old Chevy. It was like a tree branch speared the damn thing! Thank God Charlie forced me to learn how to do general maintenance on my truck before I left. I was lucky he even let me drive from Forks to Florida. Having his only daughter take a 4 day drive clear across the country alone wasn't exactly settling. But I managed to convince him with promises of regular check-ins while on the road and when I stopped for the night. He might not be the most affectionate dad, but he shows his care through things like this and of course buying me the truck in the first place. He may have bought it from Jake's dad for dirt cheap, but hey it's the thought that counts right? If he hadn't, I would either be being driven to Gainesville in the back of the cruiser or being made into Bella Swan sushi by some incest breed psycho living in the woods. Speaking of psychos, I should probably hurry the fuck up. I knew I shouldn't have watched that horror movie special last night.

I hastily finished the tire exchange, threw the tools into the bed of the truck and hopped into the cab. Thank God I was almost to Gainesville. I was more than ready to start my life as a Florida Gator. I was still soaked though. I turned the heat up to try and get dry quicker while putting the music on my iPod up. Adele's Set Fire to the Rain lifted my mood and soon had me belting along with her. If that's the kind of music a broken heart can make than I hope some douche bag breaks her heart once every two years. I would gladly spend $15.99 on her cds if it was shit like this.

4 hours, 2 Red Bulls, and a sunny sky later, I pulled into the parking lot of my new apartment complex. Nothing too fancy, but definitely better than some of the shitshacks I saw online. It was just about 11am and I was exhausted. I just wanted to curl up into a fetal position and sleep until classes started on Monday. But no, this big girl had things to take care of. I went up to the office to go pick up my keys and decal expecting to just breeze in and out but I was sadly mistaken. To say the office was a disaster zone would be putting it lightly. It looked like a bomb went off and the staff was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I guess everyone thought it would be a good idea to come on the first day of move in. Ughhhhhhh! When would this day effing end? I fought my way through the crowd and managed to find one of the leasing agents.

"Hi, Welcome to Gainesville Place! How can I help you?" the stressed agent addressed me. _Charlotte._ I read on her name tag.

"Uh hey, I'm here for move in." I said lamely. Charlotte's eye gave a twitch of annoyance. But as soon as it came, it was gone and the fake exuberant smile returned.

"Of course! Can I have your name and your apartment number?" she replied.

I told her the necessary information and she quickly scurried into a slightly less chaotic back room where all the resident information was stored. Taking the time while she was gone, I observed the office area. Aside from the disorder of move in, the place seemed really nice. Club house, gym, tanning bed and a decently sized pool which already had some students lounging, soaking up the sun. A few guys lay relaxing by the pool clearly enjoying themselves unaware of the attention they were receiving from the girls opposite them in their barely there bikinis. I wasn't envious. My skin was an unfortunate milky pale which refused to tan and would only burn and crisp up like over cooked bacon. Ughhh bacon. My stomach reminded me that it had been well over 8 hours since I had eaten a meal. The zebra cakes and gummy worms I munched on in the car were hardly a well balanced meal. I continued to day dream about breakfast until I was snapped out of my stupor by Charlotte clearing her throat and the subsequent glare.

"Here you are Miss, Swan. These are your keys. The smallest one is for your mailbox, the medium one is for your bedroom door which is bedroom A, and the last large one is the key to your apartment. Also, here is the gate card to use any of the facilities. " She handed me a bright orange and blue envelope with a ziploc attached containing the things she had mentioned. "This envelope also contains a map, your roommate contact list, a variety of coupons businesses around Gainesville…"

I zoned out after she said roommates. Hmmm. When I received my apartment assignment I knew I was going to be rooming with two other girls. Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Unfortunately both of them had their Facebook profiles set to private and even my superior levels of FB creeping couldn't learn a bit more about my future roomies. It's not like I was a stalker or anything…I was just a very curious person. When Charlotte seemed done with her necessary work spiel and welcomed me to the complex, I thanked her and rushed back out to my car. As I walked to my car I passed what looked like a brand new silver Volvo. Well fuck me. I thought all the trust fund babies lived on the other side of town where they could have their parties without police interference. Oh well, I've got more important shit to take care of, like getting to my apartment so I can unpack and pass the fuck out.

I jumped back into my truck and after a few wrong turns managed to find my building. Finally! I grabbed my set of keys and went upstairs. 1210, 1212, aha! 1213! I put the key in the lock and said a quick prayer hoping that my roommates weren't devil worshippers, over peppy girls expecting to be best friends, or psycho bitches who watched me in my sleep and tried to steal my life. (Note to self: never watching The Roommate ever again). I walked in and heard no signs of life. I guess they weren't home. I walked into the living room taking a moment to observe my surroundings. Hmm, interesting. The living room was done in natural colors coordinating with the furniture. There was a decently sized flat screen television on the wall surrounded by an extensive and pricey looking entertainment system equipped with an Xbox, blu-ray player, and sound system. I might just get along with these girls just fine.

I decided to save the exploring for later. I had shit to move in. And so it began. Back and forth trips from my truck up to my bare clean room. Thank God for the clean part. I had heard horror stories about apartments in college towns that were just disgrossting. I had managed to get the majority of my things up to my room and only had my laundry and books left. I would save the books for another time because that ish was heavy. Since I was too lazy to pack all of my clothes into suitcases, I just left some of them in the laundry baskets. I was carrying a particularly heavy basket across the parking lot when I heard a man's voice calling out to me. This voice wasn't just any voice. Its smooth velvet was liquid sex. I just wanted to drown in it. I had to see who that voice belonged to. If the man who that voice belonged to was half as delicious as the way he sounded, I might combust from want.

I turned around to match the face to the voice and I nearly fainted. He had copper colored hair similar to that of a penny, with bits of red tangled in that was just screamed fuck me senseless. The deepest green eyes I have ever seen, like bright grass with flecks of gold around the irises. A chiseled jaw that I just wanted to like until my tongue was dry. My eyes traveled even lower to the sculpted abs and low slung swim trunks that sat so deliciously on his hips it should be illegal. Not because of the sight but because of the things it made me want to do to this complete stranger. I vaguely realized that this Adonis was talking to me and I had to shake my head to clear it of the sinful thoughts.

"Uh wha?" I stammered. Damn. Come to college an English major and this is how articulate I can be? Great.

The guy chuckled and repeated his previous statement. "I think you dropped these."

I stared at him confused until I noticed what was in his hand and my eyes widened in shock. My freshly laundered thong with the tootsie pop owl emblazoned on the front and its signature quote proudly on display. _How many licks does it take to get to center?_

Kill me now.

**So guys what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! This is my first fic and I wanna know what you think!**

**xoxo**

**~wl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year All! I'm in a writing mood so 2 chapters in one day! *Pats self on back* I was pretty excited to see that a I had quite a few story alerts added and even a few reviews. Mucho excited for what this journey has in store for our favorite characters. As per usual, I own nothing and am just taking SM's characters for a spin Enjoy!**

I wish the ground could swallow me whole. The blush that encompassed my face was bright enough to land planes. Forget those little cone things, Bella Swan Blush at your service. Where the hell is a natural disaster when you need one? I would be grateful right about now for a monsoon or tornado to come and save me from the complete and utter embarrassment I was marinating in at the moment. Stupid Victoria and her gag gifts. My best friend (well, ex-best friend now) had an odd sense of humor. I don't even know why I brought that thing with me, it's not like I wore it. Shit. Hottie McFuck Me was talking again. I looked up to see mirth in his gorgeous green eyes and a crooked smile on his face. _Swoon._

"You dropped these when you were grabbing your stuff." He repeated when I had managed to somewhat look him in the eye. Holy shit he was tall. He had to be at least 6 foot 2 which was a huge gap from my near midget status of barely 5'3."_Oops, I mean little person. Wouldn't wanna step on anyone's little toes._ I snatched the offending undergarment back and stuffed it in my back pocket with a quick thanks, but when my hand accidentally grazed his, I felt what seemed like an electric shock where we touched. I looked up to his face and clearly he had felt it as well by the confusion etched on his face. I immediately pulled my hand back.

It was then that I noticed that we weren't alone. Next to Mr. Sex-on-legs, was a behemoth of a man. He was huge! Tall, defined 6 pack, _he had to be a body builder or football player,_ muscles that looked like he could pummel anyone he chose to, accompanied with a boyish grin set off by dimples that you couldn't help but smile back even if it was at your own expense. He had darker hair than his tasty friend, but there were similarities in their features which caused me to believe they were related.

"Nice, very nice." The jolly giant laughed loudly without restraint. "The name is Emmett Cullen, and this cheap knock off version of me is my wittle bro Eddie."

"Actually, it's Edward," he voiced while casting a glance of annoyance at his older brother.

_Hmmm Edward. Old fashioned, but it suited him well. Like out of a classic novel romance novel._

I gave a slight wave in response and introduced myself. "Hey, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." _WTF, that's the best I could come up with? A cliché James Bond reference? I might as well staple 'SOCIALLY AWKWARD' on to my forehead._

"Well, Bella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Do you live here?" pointing to my building behind me.

I nodded my agreement and told them my apartment number. _Hopefully they weren't sexy sociopaths or anything…too late now._

Emmett's smile widened and happily replied, "Well what are the odds? I guess you're Tink's new roommate! She'll be glad to see she's not rooming with some satanic chick or psycho like her last roommate. Wait…you aren't crazy right? Nah, you don't look the type Tootsie."

The utter confusion on my face must have triggered something in Edward and he decided to clue me in. "Tink, as the Clueless One so affectionately nicknamed her, is my twin sister Alice. She had a few…issues, with her roommate last year. Something about a ritual sacrifices and chalk stars everywhere. Needless to say, Alice wasn't pleased."

"Don't forget about the snakes!" Emmett chimed in.

_What the fuck kind of roommate did they have? I knew I didn't want to live with something like that but to know that that actually happens in real life? Well at least this Alice seems somewhat normal. Especially they way these guys were describing the last roommate. _

I snapped my attention back to the guys in front of me just in time to hear Edward offer his and Emmett's assistance in carrying my things up to the apartment. My initial thought was to decline and not risk anymore embarrassment, but then my thoughts drifted to the two ridiculously heavy, book-filled boxes in my truck and changed my mind immediately. _Hey, it's free labor, I sure as fuck didn't want to have to drag and kick the boxes upstairs. With my luck, I'd end up in the in the emergency with a broken leg and other box related injuries. An added plus would be getting to see these two lift stuff. Maybe Edward would break a sweat and…damn. Decision made. _

Thanking them for their offer, I pointed out the two medium sized boxes remaining in the bed of my truck walked back up the stairs with my laundry basket. Shortly after I made it to my room, the boys followed and dropped the boxes onto the ground with audible groans.

"What the fuck do you have in here? Bricks?" Emmett complained as he sunk to the ground in rest.

I felt my incriminating blush rise up again as I muttered my response "Just my books. I like to read."

As if sensing my embarrassment, Edward added his own comment, "Nothing wrong with a well-read woman who possesses the substance to improve her mind by extensive reading."All while smiling a genuine smile at me. _Shut the front door…Please do not tell me this sex god just loosely quoted Pride and Prejudice. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Brains and looks? Still my beating heart. More like dry my soaking panties. Was it getting hot in here? _

I stopped mentally salivating long enough to thank the guys for their help. As I maneuvered to show them out, I managed to trip over one of the boxes and was headed straight for the floor. I threw my arms wildly attempting to find something to catch myself with and just when I prepared myself for the faceplant, I found a grip on some cloth covered surface and pulled. The cloth gave way but I was still not on the floor. I looked up to see that apparently Edward had seen the fall coming and caught me. What I hadn't realized was that the cloth surface I had grabbed on to was in fact Edwards swim trunks which I had managed to pull down and was now face to face with his barely covered crotch. _Someone somewhere hates me. That's the only explanation for the situation I currently found myself in. I had to have been a Nazi or some other terrible person in another life to deserve such shitty happenings. I wanted to disappear._

Once Edward righted me and I regained my balance, my ever present blush was in full effect. I chanced a quick look up and saw even Edward had the faintest of blushes and was looking anywhere but at me. Meanwhile, Emmett was about to suffocate from trying to withhold his laughter. _Dick…Edward's dick…where my face just was...shittttt. _If it was physically possible, I blushed even more.

Emmett lifted himself off the ground still laughing and put his massive arm around Edward and I, pulling us into a hug.

"I think this is going to be the start of wonderfully fun friendship." He said grinning between Edward and I. _Or a horrendously embarrassing one._

After Edward and Emmett had gone, with promises to see each other soon, I made myself a quick sandwich from the food I had brought with me and started unpacking my things. For such a low price, my room was actually quite spacious. The only qualm I had was the location of my window. Whoever thought it would be a great idea to put a bedroom window facing the entrance to an apartment should be bitch slapped. Talk about fucking creepy. With my blinds open, anyone walking up the stairs to the second or third floor could look directly into my room. God forbid someone actually try to break into my room. If they went through the window, they would land directly on top of my bed. Forget that, I'm going to Target ASAP to get drapes.

As I was putting away the last of my clothes, I heard keys jingling outside my window. _Hmm, maybe the creeper window can have some uses after all. _Jumping onto my bed, I took a quick peek through the blinds just as whoever was there entered. Damn. I guess I have to actually go out there. Voices carried from the living room and I prepared to go meet them. _Ok, first impression on the new roomies. You can do this, you're a cool kid. Yea you may curse like it's going out of style, and yea you may have inner dialogues more than which is healthy, but you got this. _With my pep talk over, I opened the door and walked out into the living room.

Before I even knew what happened, I felt a force rush against me and heard talking a mile a minute. _What the fuck is going on? Am I being possessed? I probably should have gotten a witch doctor or something to get rid of any lingering spirits once I heard about the last person who lived in my room. Witch doctors still exist right? I wonder if they're listed in the yellow pages. I'd have to Google that shit._

"Hello? Earth the Isabella Swan? You still with us?"

I looked and saw a girl, even shorter than me talking trying to get my attention. She had short black hair, that was presently pulled into two small bun-pigtail things, that on anyone else probably would have looked stupid, but she pulled it off. Also, I was secure enough in my sexuality to say that she was beautiful. Her dainty pixie like features made her look like a porcelain doll.

"It's Bella." I said in automatic response to the use of my full name. I hated it. I always felt like I was getting reprimanded by Charlie when it was used and avoided it at all cost. I guess my mother Renee thought it would make me more "worldly" from birth by giving me an Italian name. I personally thought it was just her doped out from the epidural, but apparently it could have been worse. She wanted to name me "Precious." _Vomitbag. I'm eternally grateful to Charlie for dodging that bullet._

"Well, Bella, it's great to finally meet you. I have a great feeling about you. This is gonna be a great friendship, I know it." She smiled. "Shit, how stupid of me! Here I am talking your ear off and you're probably thinking who the fuck is this chick? I'm Alice and over there," she said pointing to the couch, "is your other roommate Rosalie Hale."

Looking over to the couch and my jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Model figure, long blonde hair, and eyes that lazily eyed me. She was a bombshell. Beautiful well beyond the point of making me feel insecure in my traveling sweats and converses. She uttered a short hello, and went back to the magazine she had been skimming through.

I brought my attention back to Alice who was ushering me into the living room to sit and learn a bit more about me. I was really starting to like the girl so answered her questions and threw in a few of my own. She was double majoring in business and design and apparently her and her brothers all came here for college after wanting a change of scenery from Chicago, her eldest brother going first and her and her twin following the year after. They all met Rosalie and Jasper their freshman year during orientation and have been friends ever since. She and Jasper though met and it was love at first sight. They'd been together for the past 2 years. He lived with her brothers in the building next door. _Next door huh? I might have to drop in to borrow a cup of sugar sometime._

I stopped thinking about ways to lick sugar off of Edward long enough to hear Alice invite me to a get together that the guys were having the next day. A welcome back or sorts for all their friends.

"Yea, you'll pretty much get to meet everyone at this party. Obviously you can meet my Jasper, Edwards's girlfriend Tanya, and a whole bunch of people who you'll see around campus…" I stopped listening at 'Edwards's girlfriend.' Of course he had a girlfriend. There is no way that a guy the hot wouldn't be attached. And I bet she's just as beautiful as he is. Whatever. They can go off and have a beautiful relationship, have a beautiful wedding, and make beautiful babies together. _Bella, your inner shrew is showing. _This inner voice thing needed to end asap. Simply nodding to everything Alice said, I was caught off guard by her squeal of delight. _What the hell?_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're going to love the outfit I pick out for you for the party! And make up too! Yay! I'm so excited." Alice said in a rush and rapidly started whispering to herself about colors that would blend well with my skin and other nonsense. She squealed again and ran into what I assumed was her room to begin planning my "ensemble."

I looked over to Rosalie confused hoping for some clarification. "What the hell did I just agree to?"

She laughed, standing up from the couch and turning to me, "That's Alice for you. She's like monkey on Ritalin once you give her the opportunity to dress someone up." She walked over to the only other room in the apartment and stopped in the doorway before turning to address me once more. "Good luck with Bella Barbie tomorrow and welcome home." She sent me a smirk and disappeared into her bedroom.

I made my way into my bedroom and began getting ready for bed. It was still relatively early; being only 7:15pm but this day had taken it out of me. As I was showering I thought over my day. _Well…that was interesting. I definitely could have done without the dual embarrassment in front Emmett and Edward but they seemed like fun people, even if the latter had a girlfriend. Alice seemed like she was going to be a handful but a fun one. Rosalie on the other hand is a lot harder to read. At least she didn't seem like hated me off the bat right? It could have been worse._ Right as the thought entered my mind, I dropped the soap in my absentmindedness. As I went to pick it up, I somehow managed to slip on the supposed '_non-slip'_ mat, busting my ass in the tub, and pulling the shower curtain complete with shower rod down into a heap with me.

_Ohhhhh yea. Fuck you Murphy._

**Chapter twooooooooooooooooooo! Longer than the first chapter and hopefully I can continue on that trend. I gotta say, maybe around 40% of this stuff has actually happened to me or one of my friends at a point and I've had quite a few laughs reliving it with our friend Bella here. I forgot to mention, I'm hoping that I can get a chapter out a week. I'm on winter break right now so I might get them out more frequently than that, but we'll see once school starts back up. **

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**xoxo**

**~wl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for taking soooooo long for an update! I've been so busy with school but now that I graduated, (and jobless lol) I should be able to write a bit more consistently. I'm just ranting, but anywayyyyyy….SM owns everything. All I have are my delusions of literary grandeur lol. Enjoy**

When I went to bed that night, my thoughts were a swirl of copper hair and bright green eyes looking right through me. Not to mention hu-fucking-mongous bruises on my ass and arms_. I don't know what they call it a funny bone. When you hit it, laughter is the farthest damn thing from your mind._ My sleep was restless that night and I woke up with an aching back and neck. _What the fuck kind of mattress is this? A prison cot? I've slept on floors more comfortable than this. There's another thing to add to the shopping list. A mattress topper. It's a good thing I pinched pennies for the past two years and saved all my paychecks from working at Thriftway, otherwise I would be crippled by Thanksgiving._ Rolling out of bed, I stretched all the kinks out of my body as much as I could and walked into the death trap aka the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and thought about all the things I had to do today_. Get curtains, by a mattress topper, find a way to get Edward and I in close quarters naked…WHOA…that one kinda just snuck in there. Ah, if only. Le sigh._

Once I finished all of my necessary hygiene routines, I got dressed and headed out into the living room to find Alice sitting at the breakfast bar eating some cereal.

"Morning, how was your night?" Alice asked me looking up from the magazine she was reading with a smile.

"Ehhhh it was ok." I replied. I made moves to get my own breakfast started and grab an applesauce cup from the pantry where I had stored them yesterday.

"You sure? I heard an awful lot of banging around from your room last night. I figured you were having some loud kinky sex so I shouldn't interrupt."

My jaw dropped as I spun and tried to correct her, but the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye told me she was just kidding…_I hope._

I collected myself and shrugged in return. "You never know…" I gave her with a wink. Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she burst into laughter. Heavy laughter. Like rolling on the floor, can't breathe, about to pee yourself laughter. I didn't even think the joke was that funny but as I observed Alice, she had tears running down her face and what seemed to be milk running down her nose. Wow. I couldn't help but laugh as well at the ridiculousness that was my new roommate.

Giving her a hand, I helped Alice up off the floor and grabbed a napkin for clean herself up.

"I like you. You're a funny one." Alice said to me still chuckling.

"Right back at ya dollface." I grinned. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Not much. Just gonna finish some designs for class but that should be a breeze. The rest of my day is gonna spent making you fabulous for this party tonight!" By the time she was finished with her sentence, she was bouncing with excitement.

"Well it shouldn't take that long right? And what time does this shindig start?" I didn't anticipate staying long. Parties weren't exactly my "thing." I figured I would show up, grab a beer or two and make some polite conversation and dipset. A 30-45 minute process tops.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. My sweet naive Bella. Soon to learn you will." She said with glint in her eye that seemed like it meant trouble for me. She got up, placed her bowl in the sink and walked into her room. Occasionally chuckling under her breath as she went.

_The fuck? What did she mean by that? And what was with the Yoda speak? To say that Alice was a character would be an understatement._

I finished off the rest of my applesauce and grabbed a pop tart for the road. _Off to get better acquainted with the city I'm going to be calling home for the next 2 years._

Two hours later I reentered the apartment weighed down with bags. My shopping experience had been…interesting…I guess is an appropriate word. I guess because classes were starting in 2 days, all the college students decided to do their shopping. On the same day. It had been a mad house. I had barely been able to grab all my school supplies and other shit before it was all sold out. I mean who did I have to kidney punch to get a five star notebook nowadays? If that wasn't bad enough, one of the Wal-Mart employees was trying to hit on me. Like seriously? A.) You're at work, on the clock B.) You work at Wal-Mart. This is the worst situation to try and pick someone up! All I wanted was some help getting the mattress topper box from the top shelf. I definitely could have done without the, "Nice choice, maybe we could try it out together" in combination with the creeper leer. I'm never asking for help again. I would rather climb the shelves like a fucking savage then be visually molested by a Wal-Mart employee. _Live better my ass._ Not to mention the ri-fucking-diculous lines in the store. Between the college students, the ones there with their parents, and the town localsit took about 30 minutes for me to check out. There is always that asshole in line that has 80 million coupons half of which are expired and demands to use all of them. _Ugh._

I managed to cart all my purchases back into the apartment in two trips. When I returned, I glanced around and saw no one was home. Hmm. I guess I'll take this opportunity to get some well deserved sleep on my new and improved bed. I cozied in and slowly began drifting off to sleep, my active imagination providing me with thoughts of Edward and I in this very position but certainly not going to sleep. Mmmmmmmm.

What seemed like 30 seconds later, I was jerked back into consciousness by an incessant shaking around me. NOOOO! My dream had just been getting so good! First with the snuggling then the kissing and then the lower kissing. Dreamward was just about to head below the sunbelt when I was forced awake by what seemed to be a cracked out Alice.

"Bellaaaaaa! Wake up! We need to start getting ready for the party!" she yelled exuberantly. I turned my head in the direction of my ihome to check the time. _6-o-fucking clock? You gotta be shitting me!_

"Alice, what time exactly does this party start?" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Well, it starts at about 9, but we probably won't get there until 10pm," she said cheerily as if it was the stupidest question in the whole world.

_Breathe. Just breathe. _I took 2 more breaths just to be sure and as calmly as I could, replied to her,"And why exactly did you wake me up 4 hours before we were gonna go? They live right across the street. You could have easily just woke me up at 9."

The look on Alice's face was incredulous at my statement. When that passed she smiled and laughed. "We need time to get you ready silly! We're gonna have so much fun!"

I looked at her with my mouth ajar. _Is this chick for real?_ I had no more time for inner dialogue because before I even realized, Alice was pulling me out of my bed and shoving me into my bathroom all the while stripping off my clothes in the process._ She was pretty damn strong for a munchkin_. We reached the bathroom with only my bra and underwear still on when Alice stopped shoving to speak.

"Go ahead in. I'll be waiting in my room with everything set up for you. I'm gonna go ahead and go through your closet to find something for you to wear. Oh and don't forget to wash your hair and shave your legs." She said and promptly slammed the door in my face. _She is lucky she is my roommate and I like her 80% of the time. Otherwise she would have been in a sleeper hold a looooooong time ago._

I took my time and extra precaution in the shower, not wanting a repeat of last night. As I lathered up my strawberry lemonade shampoo and washed my hair I thought about what kind of party this was gonna be. I was never a huge party go-er back home but when I did go out it consisted of Jacob and his little wolfpack getting wasted at the beach on the reservation and myself making sure none of them died of alcohol poisoning or got arrested. Good times.

Once I was all clean I grabbed my robe and dried myself off as well as a brush so I could get the tangles out of my hair. I walked into my room to find the majority of my closet in a heap on the floor. _What the hell?_ I ran over to Alice's room and busted the door open and spotted her lying on her stomach in bed with a sketchpad in front of her. She looked up at the interruption and raised an eyebrow in question of my appearance.

"Oooo great you're out of the shower! And good your hair is still wet so I can blow dry it with no problem." She said completely oblivious to my flushed face. "We do have a BIT of a problem" I said trying not to blow up. "Why in the hell is my wardrobe on the floor of my room?" With my voice rising in volume with each word that came out._ I was fuming. Who in the hell did she think she was? I liked her and all but what was the deal?_

Alice's face fell and her lip quivered. "I was just trying to find you a good outfit for tonight. I only wanted you to look absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't find anything that suited the look we were going for." _Aw shit, she is making puppy dog eyes. Abort! Abort mission! As quickly as it came, I felt my anger for the little one leaving me._

"Listen, I'm sorry. Pleaseee stop crying. If you're crying, then I'll start crying and we'll both be a blubbering hot mess" I could feel the tears already pooling in my eyes. It was so annoying. Call it a genetic defect, but I could not be around someone crying and not start crying myself. Oddly enough I had the same reaction with people throwing up around me. Anyone throwing up in my vicinity, it's like a chain reaction. As soon as I hear that hurling sound, like a knee-jerk reaction, my stomach immediately follows. But that is neither here nor there. I had a leaking pixie to deal with.

I walked over to give Alice a pat on the back and I guess she saw that I had forgiven her because she launched herself into my arms giving me the tightest hug imaginable.

"I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just really wanted to find you a great outfit for tonight since you're meeting the whole gang for the first time." She said in to my shoulder.

"Really, it's ok. Though you didn't have the best execution, I know you were coming from a good place." I replied, just happy to have her tears finally ebbing. She pulled away from me with a mega-watt smile on her face like I had just told her she won a prize.

"Thanks so much! I promise I'll try not to do something like that without your permission ever again. Still, though, let me make it up to you. We can go to the mall next weekend and relax, do a little shopping, just make a girls day out of it. It would be a great way to unwind after the first week of classes" she said.

While appreciated her offer, shopping wasn't exactly my thing either. But when I looked down at her and started to see the puppy dog eyes from my hesitation I knew I couldn't say no. "That sounds like it would be great Alice." I said with a soft smile. She squealed and jumped into my arms again to hug me once more.

"I promise you won't regret it. Now let's get you even more gorgeous for your debut tonight. We are gonna make every male want you and every female wish they were you!" She said with zeal as she pulled me toward her product and accessory covered vanity. I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face out of the corner of my eye but I could have imagined it. But then why did I have the gut feeling that I just got played like a pinball machine? Oh well, what's the worst that she could do? And as they say, 'When in Rome…'

**Once again, sorry for taking so damn long. I hope I can get another chapter out in a week or so. Till then review and let me know what you think so far ;)**

**Xoxo**

**~wl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello all! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy sorry it took so long! P.S. I own nothing**

Going along with Bella Barbie, wasn't as unbearable as I thought it was going to be. While we relaxed, we joked and laughed about the most random things while getting ready. The 2 margaritas and 3 shots of tequila probably helped us along as well. Needless to say by the time we were putting the finishing touches on our outfits, we were both a pile of laughing drunkenness. I wondered aloud, where Rosalie was and why she was missing out on all the fun.

"Rose, will probably just meet us there. I know she had some work she wanted to get out of the way before going out tonight." Alice supplied while dancing around her vanity. She twirled her way over to me and fluffed my hair a bit and straightened my outfit. "There, you look perfect"

I walked to the full length mirror hanging from her closet door and examined myself closely. I hadn't been allowed to look in the mirror while getting ready because Alice had claimed I needed to get the 'full effect.' My hair was wavy and pulled to one side over my bare shoulder. The silky blue off the shoulder blouse paired with the cropped black half vest made what cleavage I had more pronounced while accenting my waist and hips. I don't know how in the hell I managed to slither into the tight as hell jeans that I'd never seen in my closet before, but my guess is it happened sometime between drinks. The make-up wasn't heavy, just enough to make my brown eyes a bit bolder and darker and my lips a pink tint. The look was completed with a pair of blue wedges of Alice's that were too big for her but she couldn't bear to part with. I could hardly believe it was me. I mean obviously it was me but I couldn't believe it in that 'holy shit! I can't believe I look this damn good' kind of way.

"Do I need to leave you and the mirror alone for some 'personal time'?" Alice questioned interrupting me from my self inspection. I looked over at her and noticed that in the time I was checking myself out Alice had finished getting ready and was looking at me laughing.

"Nah, that's ok. I'll wait till I get back and light a few candles so I can really get the ambiance going" I replied causing Alice to fall to the floor in laughter. Checking the time, I realized we were probably running a little later than the "fashionably late" as Alice had requested. I walked over to her and held a hand out to help her get off the floor. Being that both of us were probably more than a little drunk, it wasn't the best idea and we both ended up in a pile on the floor laughing. Once we were able to untangle ourselves from the floor, we grabbed our clutches and headed out the door.

Theoretically the walk over the guys' apartment wasn't a long one. Five minutes tops. Between tripping over imaginary rocks on the sidewalk and learning about Alice's irrational fear of cats it took us around 10 minutes to get there. I probably hadn't laughed so hard in ages though. I was liking this living situation more and more every day.

I let Alice take the lead once we reached the building but I probably could have figured it out by the house music blasting from the apartment a few feet away. I hate house music. The only thing I considered worse is dub-step. Whoever decided to put a spoon down a garbage disposal and call it music is an idiot. The door was unlocked and we walked in and it was like walking into well...a party. People everywhere. Dancing, drinking, talking, and mixtures of the three. A few people looked over to the door to see who had entered and looks of recognition upon seeing Alice followed by curiosity at my presence crossed multiple faces. _Ugh I need some more alcohol in me if I'm going to be stared at all night._

As soon as the thought crossed my mind, Alice pointed out Jasper and Emmett over by the keg and mock bar in the kitchen and pulled me over to introduce me.

"This is my older brother Emmett" she said pointing to Emmett who chuckled and tipped an imaginary hat. "And this is my Jasper" she said with a smile leaning into his arms. _Did she really just sigh? If I didn't like her already I would've vomited all over the both of them._ Jasper turned to me and waved hello, well as much as he could with Alice slowly but surely trying to climb up his body and attach her face to his. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Emmett was making faces like he was going to vomit while Jasper was trying to keep his girl with two feet on the ground. He turned to me and mouthed 'Is she drunk?' I smiled and nodded and all was shake his head chuckling and kiss the top of her head.

We had been making pleasant small talk for a few minutes sipping our beers when Alice randomly outburst "What about Edward? Edward hasn't met Bella yet! He needs to meet my newest best friend!" She then began climbing onto the kitchen table, I'm assuming to try and spot Edward in the crowd, and looking around with her hand on her brow squinting as if it would make her spot him easier.

"Edwarrddddddd! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?"

Jasper and I tried to coax Alice off the table meanwhile Emmett just took out his phone and started recording the hot mess that was his sister.

"Alice it's ok! I met Edward and Emmett the other day when I moved in! They were the ones who helped me carry my stuff up to the apartment," I said while grabbing her arms and gently trying to pull her down. She stopped looking around the room like an idiot to lock glazed eyes with me.

"Are you sureeee?" squinting some more at me as if I was lying.

I was about to respond when a heard the deep voice behind me, "Yes Alice, it's true so why don't you get down now before Emmett puts you on Youtube?"

Just as I was about to turn around to identify the voice as Mr. Sex-on-legs himself, I heard "EDWARD!" and caught the quick movement of Alice jumping off the table heading for Edward behind me and subsequently my face. I barely had time to duck before Alice was flying through the air and landing on her brother who caught her easily enough.

My jaw was on the floor. Did that really just happen? I looked to Jasper who simply shook his head but his smile was still in place. I looked over at Emmett who was pouting like a child with his arms across his chest. "You're no fun buzz kill, this could've been blackmail gold" he said putting his phone away.

I looked to Edward who was smirking at the look of befuddlement on my face while putting his sister back onto the ground.

"This happens more than I care to admit" he said running his hand through his hair.

"You know, based on the time I've spent with the flying squirrel here, that doesn't surprise me in the least."

**Short I know. This has been sitting on my computer for the longest so rather than wait another week or so for a longer one, I put this out there and hopefully (if my work schedule isn't too bad) I can get another chapter out by next week **

**~wl**


End file.
